gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: The King of Crack
Grand Theft Auto: The King of Crack tells the story of Ballas soldier Zion Freeman, who goes from a nobody to the King of Crack and the iron hand of the Ballas in his home city of Davis, San Andreas. Characters Protagonists Zion Freeman - The protagonist of the story, Zion was born in Davis in 1965 and grew-up during the Vietnam War, where his father, Nathan Freeman, died in 1971. His brother David was born five years earlier, and had joined up with the Ballas after his dad died. When Zion was 16, he joined the Ballas. (Portrayed by 2Pac) David Freeman - Zion's brother and enforcer of the Ballas. (Portrayed by Ice Cube) Malik Thompson - Zion's best friend who joins the Ballas with the protagonist. (Portrayed by Eazy E) OG Elijah - Well-respected member and leader of the Davis City Ballas, friend of the Freemans. (Portrayed by Snoop Dogg) Caleb Booker - Ballas enforcer and friend of Zion. (Portrayed by Big L) The Ballas - The gang Zion is in. Antagonists The Families - Enemies of the Ballas Story Davis, 1986. David Freeman loads a magazine into his AR-15, then looks up at his brother, Zion. He nods, and Zion racks his Glock 17 and the pair head out into the dark street of Carson Avenue. Malik Thompson spots the brothers and waves them over to his position. Quickly running to Malik, they aren't spotted by the group of Families they're about to ambush. Booker raises his fully-automatic suppressed MP5 and fires, with the Freeman siblings following. The Families return fire, but retreat down Carson Avenue. The trio of Ballas hastily run north and meet up with a group of their own gang at Caleb Booker's house. "Hey, niggas, how's it happenin'?" OG Elijah asked as the weary three collapsed onto a couch. Police sirens were heard, breaking the silence of the night. "How many did y'all pop, huh?", the veteran gangster asked. "Three.", Zion responded, holding up his fingers. Elijah laughed and congratulated the gunmen, with Caleb handing each of them a 40. After a few hours of sitting around and drinking, the Freemans returned home and slept, grateful their ambush didn't go awry. "Bro, wake up! OG needs us!" David vviolently shook his brother awake. Zion grabbed his Glock and loaded a mag into it. The pair were off to Elijah's crib. Once inside, they saw Elijah holding an AKS and smoking a joint, with Booker and a few other gangsters with him. "Hey, boys. We're hittin' Lorenzo Coleman, a hustler who's with the Families and fuckin' around on our turf. Malik and his squad have him sighted downtown, eatin' some food with his own crew. We're gonna get this bitch. Load up, fellas." The gang loaded-up, headed downtown in two sliding-door vans. Malik' crew was spotted by Booker, and he saw them point at a restaurant. Booker told everyone where Lorenzo was, and the doors slid open. In ten seconds, hundreds of bullets were fired, and at least a dozen people killed, even more wounded. Fortunately for the crooks, no patrolling cops were nearby, and a safe getaway was made. Elijah was very pleased with the murder, until they learned two kids were killed by stray bullets. "I can't... this sucks, nigga." The OG said to no one in particular when the crew was watching the news. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles